programacaofandomcom-20200223-history
C/Faq/Ponteiros
= Diabo = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Nota: Capeta redireciona para este artigo. Para a série de anime e mangá, veja Capeta (mangá). Para outros significados, veja Diabo (desambiguação). O Diabo como descrito em''Tentação de Cristo'', de Ary Scheffer, 1854. Diabo (do latim diabolus, por sua vez do grego διάβολος, transl. diábolos, "caluniador", ou "acusador"1 ) é o título mais comum atribuído à entidade sobrenatural maligna datradição cristã. É tratado como a representação do mal, em sua forma original de um anjo querubim, responsável pela guarda celestial,2 que foi expulso dos Céus por ter criado uma rebelião de anjos contra Deus com o intuito de tomar-lhe o trono.3 Com seu parecer ainda desconhecido, muitas são as tentativas de reproduzi-lo. O mais popular o levaria a ter uma cor vermelha, com feições humanas, mas com chifres, rabo pontiagudo e um tridente na mão, para remeter a um cetro. Outra forma também comum quanto ao parecer corresponde à de um ser metade humano, metade bode, com o pentagrama invertido inscritos no corpo (imagem deBaphomet). Índice esconder * 1História ** 1.1O Diabo na Antiguidade ** 1.2O Diabo no Período Medieval ** 1.3O Diabo no Período Moderno ** 1.4O Diabo no Período Contemporâneo * 2Crença multicultural * 3Cristianismo ** 3.1Catolicismo ** 3.2Cristadelfianos * 4Espiritismo * 5Neo-satanismo * 6Wicca * 7Zoroastrismo * 8Ver também * 9Referências * 10Ligações externas História| editar código-fonte O Diabo na Antiguidade| editar código-fonte A análise tem a intenção de mostrar que o Diabo aparece como adversário de Deus no âmbito do cristianismo. Esse conflito assumiu a forma de uma batalha cósmica entre o Bem e o Mal sendo que tanto o conflito doutrinário como o bélico são utilizados para o combate desses últimos. No Antigo Testamento (AT) o conceito do mal não existe de forma personificada e autônoma em relação a Deus. Na visão monista, característica do AT, a soberania absoluta de Deus não é ofuscada por nada. Deus é o autor de todas as coisas, sejam elas compreendidas como boas ou más pelo ser humano. No AT existem apenas quatro referências ao Diabo como sendo um ser sobrenatural devido ao fato de que a figura de Satã é desnecessária, afinal, Javé é responsável pelo mal. A falta de um dualismo radical entre o bem e o mal explica-se pela exclusividade de Javé. Nos três séculos anteriores à era cristã houve a predominância da tendência de considerar os demônios como seres predominantemente nocivos. O mal é consequência da desobediência do homem, logo, não havia necessidade de Satã. O Antigo Testamento é permeado por uma visão monista, onde Deus é que garante a ordem cósmica e qualquer ser ou pessoa que pretenda atrapalhar esta ordem, recebe a devida retribuição por sua desobediência. Neste sentido, pode-se dizer que no Antigo Testamento o mal praticado pelo ser humano traz embutido em si o castigo. Assim sendo, seria correto afirmar que o Deus Javé é o originador de uma série de males em retribuição ao mal praticado pelo ser humano, todavia ele não é o causador do mal em um sentido moral. Apesar da grande produção literária (conhecida como textos apócrifos), ocorrida no período compreendido entre o fim do AT e o início do NT, esta não foi incorporada ao cânon cristão e, por isso, parece existir uma grande lacuna entre ambos os testamentos. Assim sendo, as mudanças em relação ao mal não foram percebidas de forma gradativa na Bíblia. Os textos apócrifos, são exatamente aqueles que preenchem a lacuna acima citada, afinal, foram muito difundidos na época, inclusive, influenciaram os discípulos de Jesus. Entre os séculos VI e IV a.C. e IV e I a.C. — períodos de hegemonia persa e grega respectivamente — tais culturas influenciaram profundamente o judaísmo e consequentemente o cristianismo. Nessa época, teria ocorrido uma ruptura na personalidade de Deus, o qual tornou-se exclusivamente um autor benigno, deixando de agir de forma maléfica. No que se refere à cultura hebraica, houve uma quebra, um deslocamento da visão monista para uma visão dualista. Na concepção dualista, dos persas ou iranianos particularmente, havia um Deus benevolente e um malévolo sendo que o mal e o bem eram realidades diferentes de origens distintas. Em aproximadamente 600 a.C Zaratustra lançou as bases da primeira religião totalmente dualista, revolucionando a história dos conceitos no Irã. Zaratustra afirmava que o mal originou-se de um princípio à parte do divino, sendo que ao deslocar-se do monismo para o dualismo, o politeísmo ficava distante e o monoteísmo aproximava-se. Os gregos foram influenciados pelo dualismo persa e quando em períodos mais recentes do AT, o dualismo tornou-se mais presente na fé israelense e por motivos evidentes, hesitavam atribuir a Javé a origem do mal, buscava-se um personagem para desempenhar dois papéis: evitar a atribuição do mal a Javé e, simultaneamente, confirmar o controle deste último sobre a história do universo. No campo da filosofia da Grécia Clássica, Platão é o pensador que mais influenciou o cristianismo. Para ele, o mundo das ideias é real, bom, perfeito. Se o mal consiste da falta de perfeição e o mundo fenomenal não reflete ao mundo das ideias de forma adequada, na medida em que isso ocorre, torna-se menos real, menos bom, logo, torna-se mais mal. Alguns autores se referem ao cristianismo como uma posição intermediária entre o monismo do AT e o dualismo persa e grego, classificando-o como semi-dualista. Isso significa que Deus continua sendo soberano e o criador de tudo, porém não tem responsabilidade pelo mal no mundo, o qual teria origem no livre-arbítrio concedido para suas criações, sejam elas humanas ou celestes. O mal entrara a partir dos anjos por sua rebeldia e a partir dos homens através do pecado. No AT, a palavra Diabo deve ser entendia dentro de uma visão monista. No NT, o termo indica um ser autônomo em relação a Deus e que a ele se opõe, expressando a visão dualista. O termo Lúcifer não é um nome próprio em sua origem e significa “o que leva a luz”. Foi São Jerônimo, no século IV providenciou a versão latina da Bíblia, que empregou o termo Lúcifer para traduzir a expressão hebraica que corresponde à “estrela da manha”, e “astro brilhante” ou “aurora” e “manha”. A partir de um dos textos de Isaías (Is 14:12-15), o profeta refere-se a uma personagem histórica concreta, provavelmente o rei de Babilônia, mas a hermenêutica do cristianismo dos pais da igreja tinha como uma de suas regras interpretar o Antigo Testamento em função do Novo Testamento e isso fazia com que muitos textos tivessem sua leitura espiritualizada. Mediado por Lúcifer, Satã se transformou no Diabo. Assim sendo, essa narrativa, além de retirar de Deus a responsabilidade pela criação do mal, reafirmava sua onipotência, conciliando monismo e dualismo. O cristianismo, nos seus séculos iniciais, cumpriu o papel de redefinir os agentes sociais a serem demonizados. Já é possível identificar no Evangelho de Mateus uma estratégia de demonização por parte do cristianismo. Em aproximadamente 80 d.C, conflitos sociais entre o cristianismo do final do século I e o judaísmo rabínico foram interpretados pelos evangelistas cristãos como uma batalha cósmica entre o bem e o mal. Já em meados do século II, os judeus deixam de ser inimigos sociais e políticos muito ameaçadores. Sendo assim, os romanos, em função de suas perseguições, passaram a ser identificados como tais. No século III, a prática do NT de demonizar os adversários políticos já estava incorporada ao cristianismo. Seja pela demonização de adversários políticos (universo extra-psíquico) ou pela demonização das próprias lutas pessoais (universo intra-psíquico) a luta contra o Diabo viria a se tornar uma prática bastante presente no cristianismo. Para ilustrar essas batalhas contra o Diabo no cristianismo monástico, a biografia de Santo Antão, feita por Santo Atanásio (ATANÁSIO, S. Vida e Conduta de Santo Antão. São Paulo: Paulus, 2002.), que viveu no final do século III e início do IV, é relevante. Atanásio relatou muitas vezes em que na tentativa de desviar Santo Antão da conduta cristã, o Diabo saiu perdedor, porém apenas afastava-se para depois se aproximar em novas batalhas ao longo de sua vida. O Diabo no Período Medieval| editar código-fonte A figura Diabo não possuí uma tradição iconográfica na arte cristã, assim como os Santos, a Virgem Maria e Cristo. Eram muitas as dificuldades enfrentadas pelos artistas que desejavam por algum motivo representar a figura do Diabo. Sendo assim, buscou-se na tradição da antiguidade clássica os componentes para elaborar as características físicas diabólicas. No período medieval é que essa escassez de imagens cristãs – principalmente antes do século IX – representando o Diabo foi superada. Foi do Deus grego Pã, um Deus – filho de Hermes dotado de chifres, rabo, cascos, orelhas e parte inferior do corpo peluda que se extraiu os principais elementos iconográficos de Satã. Uma iconografia mais específica sobre o Diabo foi desenvolvida no século XI, sendo que a sua forma original feita por Deus, “à sua imagem e semelhança” foi deturpada, monstruosa, animalesca; conservando porém, a silhueta antropomórfica. Tudo o que o cristianismo repeliu de forma intensa, classificando como contrário a seus dogmas, pagão, impuro, etc, resguardou-se no “reino do Mal”. A associação das divindades pagãs com o Diabo tornou-se uma coisa natural para os primeiros cristãos, porque estes, andavam e eram perseguidos por um mundo pagão e através da mudança das crenças dos pagãos é que a religião cristã se manteve viva. A associação dos deuses pagãos com demônios reflete o modo de como a Igreja interpretou a filosofia e a ciência clássicas, tornando-as relativamente improdutivas ao longo dos séculos, pois a teologia era preocupação primeira. Somente no Séc. XIII, com a Escolástica é que a Filosofia ressurgia, assim como as artes clássicas (no assim chamado primeiro renascimento, época das catedrais e cruzadas, e de grande desenvolvimento artístico, arquitetônico e filosófico). A que a construção do reino das trevas feita pelo cristianismo, está com tudo o que deve ser negado no seu universo de valores. A perseguição profunda sofrida pelos cristãos que fugiam dos romanos agravou o processo de demonização do “outro”, e quando uma religião concorre com o cristianismo, tende a ser vista como um fenômeno que batalha contra ele. Não são poucos os casos em que o cristianismo acaba por demonizar seus concorrentes no campo religioso e a formação da iconografia do Diabo é um exemplo da forma como o cristianismo interage com as religiões concorrentes. Sobre as ruínas das antigas religiões precedentes ao cristianismo é que foi construída a imagem do Diabo e, depois que a imagem e o papel dele já estavam bem delineados, o cristianismo continuou a identificá-lo com as expressões religiosas do “outro”. Da mesma forma que o cristianismo demonizou as religiões gregas, é que a poderosa Igreja medieval demonizou e caçou seus inimigos dissidentes, levando também, o cristianismo a demonizar as religiões dos ameríndios e dos negros africanos. O afloramento da modernidade no Ocidente Europeu foi seguido de um grande medo do Diabo. Apesar de ser a modernidade a época em que tanto o Diabo – e por conseqüência – quanto a Inquisição atingiram o auge do poder, foi entre os séculos XI e XII que acontecera uma primeira grande “explosão diabólica”. O código feudal associou o Satã a um vassalo infiel, adquirindo fama de sedutor e perseguidor. Apenas após o século XIV é que o Diabo atingiu o auge da fama na Europa, sendo a “Divina Comédia”, escrita por Dante Alighieri, um marco para a época e um símbolo de seu triunfo. O declínio de sua fama iniciou-se com o fim da modernidade, no século XVII. Na Idade Média, o papel do Diabo é mais de um servo familiar do que um invasor que se apodera das pessoas. Particularmente para as camadas populares, o Diabo medieval nem sempre é uma figura aterrorizante e, por vezes, é fácil enganá-lo. Essa visão tipicamente medieval do Diabo está bem estampada na assimilação que o catolicismo brasileiro fez dele e o filme “O Auto da Compadecida”, pode ilustrar bem essa facilidade em se enganar o Diabo. Outra característica relevante acerca do Diabo medieval refere-se à forma de como ele esteve sempre associado à dissidência religiosa, afinal, toda religiosidade europeia precedente ao cristianismo é rejeitada e vista como heresia, ou seja, diabólica. Essa perspectiva que associa os dissidentes religiosos com servos do Diabo, ou seja, hereges, bruxos, começou a obter sucesso durante a Idade Média. No século IX o cânone Episcopi, distante de perseguir feiticeiras ou bruxas, afirmava que as crenças nos vôos noturnos são infundadas e não passam de ilusão, sendo que acreditar nisso significa distanciar-se da fé verdadeira visto que pensam que além do Deus único, existe uma potência divina. Curiosamente, no século XV, os clérigos admitem a realidade dos voos noturnos. O “Manual dos Inquisidores”, escrito em 1376 por Nicolau Eymerich, serviu de base para a ação da inquisição que atingira seu ápice na Idade Moderna. Os procedimentos, maneiras de conduzir os interrogatórios e, particularmente, as torturas, foram objeto de uma crescente riqueza de detalhes. De acordo com o manual, não era difícil de ser considerado um herege. Outro documento de suma importância é o Malleus Maleficarum (O martelo das feiticeiras), publicado em 1486, que reuniu o saber demonológico acumulado ao longo dos séculos, descrevendo as práticas maléficas das feiticeiras da época e dedicando-se e enumerar as medidas radicais de combate ao mal. A inovação está no seu caráter massificador e sistematizador, fazendo dele uma verdadeira suma escolástica sobre feitiçaria. A partir da demonização do outro é que a imagem do Diabo foi construída pelo cristianismo medieval, por isso que nesse período as divindades pagãs foram completamente reduzidas à condição de demoníacas. Devemos lembrar o fato de que o Diabo, ao longo dos séculos, se constituiu em um invasor de corpos que deveria ser expulso por pessoas especiais ou santas, vai gradualmente se amansando e se tornando uma figura familiar com que se pode até negociar com sucesso na Idade Média. Porém, nesse período, ele não perdeu seu aspecto sombrio mas sim, chegou bem mais perto da realidade humana. O Diabo no Período Moderno| editar código-fonte A atuação do Diabo intensificou-se com o advento da modernidade, variando entre a procura de seres humanos para pactuar e a invasão de corpos. Nesse tópico, a analise se preocupa em mostrar como o Diabo passou de tentador servil a invasor de corpos. Muitas vezes no combate realizado pela Igreja contra a heresia, com grande atenção para a relação entre bruxas e o Diabo, os clérigos difundiam práticas e crenças que desejavam extinguir. Sobretudo quando a imprensa permitiu uma difusão mais rápida e detalhada com imagens e opiniões, é que o Diabo conquistou o auge de seu poder na imaginação das pessoas no mundo ocidental. Além disso, tanto a Reforma Protestante, quanto a Contra-Reforma Católica utilizaram-se da figura do Diabo de forma crescente para justificar seus esforços de salvar os ameríndios. Deve-se notar as profundas transformações sofridas pelo Diabo no período moderno, pois era o Diabo quem servia o ser humano até o século XV, entretanto, a partir desta data, o papel se inverte e o homem torna-se servo do Diabo. Uma onda de difusão do exorcismo acompanhou as mudanças que compreendiam o Diabo, não mais como um servo do homem, mas como um invasor de corpos. O exorcismo foi utilizado para finalidades diversas ao longo da história. Foi uma arma da Igreja cristã, em seu primeiro século de existência, contra o paganismo. Já no período medieval, o exorcismo era praticado tendo, além de seu papel fundamental, a função de legitimar a santidade do exorcista. Com a Reforma Protestante, o papel dos exorcismos foi ressaltado e, eram utilizados como propaganda de um grupo cristão contra outro. Na Europa, o “teatro do exorcismo” possuía cinco características básicas: * 1º Em atitude de submissão ao exorcista, o endemoninhado geralmente ficava ajoelhado; * 2º Era interrogado; * 3º Era violentado, açoitado, esbofeteado; * 4º Geralmente esse rito realizava-se diante de uma plateia dentro da Igreja; * 5º Um teor pedagógico era assumido pelos exorcismos, pois ao obter sucesso em sua empreitada e exorcizar o endemoninhado, a Igreja católica mostrava a seus fiéis como os protestantes estavam errados quando afirmavam que os ritos católicos eram ineficazes. A entrada na Modernidade dos ibéricos dos séculos XVI e XVII foi diferente do restante da Europa, visto que optaram pela manutenção de padrões políticos e culturais fundamentalmente medievais. O Diabo não era nem venerado nem adorado pelas feiticeiras portuguesas, mas era manipulado por elas. Na perspectiva da elite religiosa, o conhecimento oculto só poderia ter origem no estudo e no saber humano; na revelação divina ou na intervenção do Diabo. Além disso, muitos historiadores tendem, de forma equivocada, a interpretar os ritos relacionados aos sabás como criações dos inquisidores. Porém explica que experiências recentes feitas com plantas que existem na Europa e possuem diferentes quantidades de atropina, e, quando em contato com a pele, provocam alucinações semelhantes às descritas pelas bruxas. Pelo fato de que os colonizadores da América terem tido contatos anteriores e, sobretudo por terem caçado as “bruxas” em seu continente, seu olhar foi condicionado a encarar os habitantes das Américas de forma demonizante. Dessa forma, o Diabo cristão havia atravessado o Atlântico em companhia dos agentes colonizadores. É interessante notar o papel dos jesuítas da época, os quais por demonizarem de forma ainda mais intensa as concepções indígenas, paradoxalmente tornaram-se agentes demonizadores da vida na colônia. Em virtude do intercâmbio intercontinental e entre a cultura erudita e a cultura popular, o imaginário sobre o Diabo tornou-se cada vez mais rico. É interessante notar os aspectos paradisíacos e infernais dacolonização, onde os conquistadores associam a natureza com o paraíso do qual, segundo o livro de Gênesis da Bíblia, o homem havia sido expulso. Devido à integração do nativo americano com a natureza e, por se parecerem, em sua nudez, com os personagens do paraíso, foram identificados com uma “inocência edênica”. Os primeiros contatos entre nativos e europeus realizaram-se de forma amistosa, todavia, quando os projetos colonizadores em prática, as relações amistosas se transformaram em conflitos sangrentos e, sendo assim, o caráter paradisíaco é mantido apenas para a natureza, enquanto os nativos vão sendo demonizados. Se por um lado a vida colonial foi “invadida” por demônios, por outro lado, o universo econômico passou a ser descrito de maneira divinizada. Câmara Cascudo, acredita que antes do contato com os portugueses, tanto os ameríndios quanto os africanos não conheciam uma entidade como o Diabo do cristianismo, o qual personifica o mal de forma absoluta. Sendo assim, se por um lado contribuíam para a manutenção, divulgação e crescimento dos poderes do Diabo, por outro lado, não criaram nem possuíam entidades equivalentes a ele. Caipora (na crença indígena, um espírito das matas) e Exu (na cultura africana, um espírito ambíguo) foram logo identificados com o Diabo por parte dos europeus. No que se refere a Exu, ainda com base em Cascudo, ele é o “representante de potências contrárias ao homem”. Os seguidores de Exu, ao mesmo tempo que possuem um sentimento de respeito, possuem um sentimento de temeridade. Antes de qualquer trabalho no terreiro, deve-se fazer o despacho para Exu para que não atrapalhe os rituais. A entidade é conhecida como o “homem das encruzilhadas”, ou seja, onde existir um cruzamento de ruas, lá está Exu. Oferendas de pipoca e farinha com azeite-de-dendê são necessárias. Os animais que geralmente são sacrificados para Exu são o bode, o galo e o cachorro. Exu é considerado uma entidade fálica e sua cor é o vermelho. Essas características já são suficientes para compreendermos a associação de Exu ao Diabo. O Diabo no Período Contemporâneo| editar código-fonte A Idade Moderna corresponde ao período em que o Diabo triunfou na cultura ocidental, por outro lado, foi a partir da modernidade que a legitimidade da crença no Diabo e dos exorcismos passou a ser questionada. A Reforma foi um processo de deserção da Igreja Católica e não se limitou ao século XVI, mas sim até o século XVIII, com o surgimento do Metodismo. Segundo o sociólogo Michael Löwy, o argumento central de “A ética protestante e o espírito do capitalismo”, de Max Weber é que existe um relacionamento de afinidade eletiva entre o estilo de vida capitalista e certas formas religiosas. Contudo, isso não significa que a religião é o fator causador e determinante do desenvolvimento econômico. De forma inversa, o historiador francês Jacques Le Goff, caminhou no sentido de elucidar as dificuldades de relação entre as práticas mercantis e a ética católica. Por volta do século XIII, o advento e a difusão da economia monetária ameaçavam valores cristãos tradicionais. Para que o novo sistema econômico que estava prestes a se formar, se desenvolvesse, era necessário o desenvolvimento do uso abundante de práticas tradicionalmente condenadas pela Igreja. Deste modo, o protestantismo nasce como necessidade de uma expressão religiosa que pudesse responder à ética mercantil, condenada pelo catolicismo romano como usura, cada vez mais em ação no mundo ocidental moderno. A tentativa que o protestantismo empreendeu em tentar harmonizar o cristianismo com a cultura da época fez com que valores e conceitos da filosofia da modernidade fossem assimilados pelo protestantismo. A legitimidade da prática do exorcismo passou a ser amplamente questionada no âmbito católico através de um movimento gradual que remete ao concílio tridentino no século XVI. Dentre os vários temas abordados pelo concílio estava a necessidade de combate às superstições como o meio mais eficaz de preservação dos ritos católicos diante dos ataques protestantes. Essa visão de descrédito das práticas mágicas foi reforçada pela cúpula romana no século XVII, porém, o exorcismo é atacado de forma direta. Se anteriormente era um rito caracterizado pela liberdade, a partir desta data, recebeu uma regulamentação que o tornaria bastante raro no mundo católico contemporâneo. Os exorcistas, de defensores da ortodoxia católica iriam se tornar pessoas supersticiosas, portanto, dignas de serem perseguidas e condenadas. Dentre os fatores que podem explicar a falta de popularidade do Diabo na Europa Contemporânea estão as transformações nos mecanismos inquisitoriais, a construção de uma visão de mundo racionalista ao lado de profundas transformações na cultura europeia. Porém, o declínio da tradicional crença no Diabo, ocorrido no período contemporâneo da Europa não representou seu extermínio. Oliva entende que o Diabo apenas passou a ocupar outros espaços sociais, tornando-se um personagem mais raro no que se refere à religião do mundo ocidental para atuar na literatura romântica do século XIX e no cinema durante o século passado. A crença no Diabo é vivida de forma secularizada em ritos que tem o objetivo de exorcizar o mal em seus diversos modos de expressão atuais. A perspectiva da psicologia analítica junguiana afirma que a perfeição de Cristo era tão exaltada que necessitava de um complemento psíquico para equilibrar a relação. Sendo assim, o poder do Diabo, do “Mal”, aumentou na mesma proporção em que o poder de Deus e do “Bem” cresceram. Porém Oliva ressalva que os pensadores do cristianismo primitivo criaram uma doutrina denominada “privatio boni”, que a grosso modo afirma que o mal não possuí uma substância como o bem. Nesse sentido, como o mal é apenas a privação do bem, ele só pode ser definido com relação ao bem. Crença multicultural| editar código-fonte São muitos os nomes, as características e os poderes atribuídos ao Diabo - o príncipe das trevas - na cultura ocidental. Na verdade, o Diabo é o resultado da fusão de muitas crenças de diversas entidades e de diferentes culturas. Aparece na Bíblia Sagrada como sendo a serpente (tal referência só aparece a partir do Livro primeiro de Reis, remontando época posterior ao exílio da Babilônia) que seduziu Eva e Adão noparaíso, levando-os a comerem do fruto da árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal; ou quando da agonia de Cristo no deserto, o Diabo aparece tentando-o, oferecendo-lhe o mundo como recompensa para queJesus abandone o plano de Deus para sua vida. Da mitologia grega, ele é herdeiro direto de Hades, o Deus do mundo dos mortos, local para onde as almas dos condenados eram enviadas, após pagarem ao barqueiro Caronte; para entrar na morada de Hades era preciso passar por Cérbero, o cão de três cabeças que guardava os portais do Tártaro. Já o tridente ele herdou de Netuno, o Deus dos mares; os pés de bode eram de Pã, uma entidade benéfica, que vivia nos bosques e florestas. A aparência hedionda de Lúcifer só veio se concretizar a partir do fim do Império Romano (476 d. c.), quando a Igreja Católica passou a ocupar o vazio de poder deixado pela queda de Roma. A Europa se via mergulhada nas invasões bárbaras, sem contar com um poder sólido para garantir a ordem social. Era preciso demonizar as crenças pagãs, para que a religião cristã se prestasse como nova ferramenta de poder e de controle sobre os diversos povos que viviam dentro das fronteiras do decaído império Romano; fornecendo uma base de cultura comum para um mundo extremamente diverso e conflitivo. Para manter seu domínio sobre estas populações, durante a "Idade das Trevas" a igreja resolveu personificar "a encarnação do mal"; passou então a representar em Lúcifer toda a maldade, os vícios, os pecadose os sofrimentos do mundo; e também a figura de um "Demônio malévolo", comandante de uma legião de outras criaturas das trevas em luta eterna contra Deus, os santos e os anjos, para "corromper a humanidade", carregando-a para a perdição do pecado, afastando-a da "verdadeira Igreja de Cristo". Isso tudo veio se prestar perfeitamente para dar consistência para o projeto de poder de uma igreja que ambicionava reerguer o Antigo Império Romano e unificar a fé e as crenças por todo o mundo. Pode-se mesmo dizer que o Demônio seria uma espécie de oposto de Cristo; o seu inverso; a encarnação da maldade e da vilania. Dante Alighieri escreve "A Divina Comédia", livro em que a alma do poeta percorre osCéus e os infernos. A crença em Deus era alimentada pelo temor nas forças das trevas; o Diabo passou a ser visto em Hereges (dissidentes de fé diversa), bruxas, cientistas, judeus (por receberem a culpa da prisão e condenação de Cristo, e por negarem que este seria o "Messias" anunciado no velho testamento, os judeus sempre foram perseguidos e associados ao Diabo) e, mais tarde, ciganos. Acreditava-se que o mundo estaria próximo do fim, e que o Anticristo estaria reinando na Terra; bruxas, lobisomens, vampiros, assombrações, hereges, cientistas (como Copérnico e Giordano Bruno) eram todos considerados adoradores do Diabo e agentes da danação a serviço da corrupção da humanidade. Como acreditava-se na época que o Papa "falava por Deus", os protestantes também foram associados ao Diabo, por desobedecerem ao pontífice. A pretexto de defender Jesus Cristo e a sua "Verdadeira Igreja", muitos governos instituíram o Tribunal da Santa Inquisição, quando as bruxas e os hereges eram presos, torturados e julgados por crimes contra a cristandade. Acreditava-se que com isso o "reinado do Anticristo" estaria sendo combatido (o próprio Napoleão Bonaparte foi tomado como sendo a "encarnação do Anti-Cristo" na terra, para a maioria de seus inimigos). Às luzes do Renascimento e do Iluminismo, com o advento da ciência clássica e da economia de mercado só vieram radicalizar os extremismos. Cresce a superstição de que, para cada criatura humana viva na terra, o Diabo havia designado um "Demônio tentador" para garantir que aquela alma se perdesse nos descaminhos da maldade; já Deus, em sua infinita bondade, teria designado um "anjo da Guarda" responsável para tentar levar a alma deste vivente para o "caminho do Bem". Acreditava-se que desde o início da criação dos tempos o mundo testemunhava esta luta eterna entre Deus e o Diabo pelas almas dos humanos. Esta luta eterna entre Deus e o Diabo surge a partir da lenda da rebelião de anjos contra a autoridade de Deus-pai, quando Lúcifer, o anjo decaído, lidera uma legião de anjos, arcanjos e querubins numa tentativa frustrada de literalmente "tomar o poder no Paraíso". Derrotado por Deus e pelos anjos e arcanjos que lhe permaneceram fiéis, Lúcifer teria sido banido por Deus para todo o sempre para morar no submundo dos infernos, local sombrio e terrível. Teria sido neste momento que Deus teria punido seu "Anjo de Luz" (este é o significado da palavra Lúcifer) deformando seu corpo e seu rosto, tornando-o uma criatura abominável e repugnante (antes o Arcanjo lúcifer, segundo esta crença, era um rapaz belíssimo). Diz a lenda que quando Deus estava lançando Lúcifer aos infernos este teria dito: "É melhor reinar no inferno do que servir no paraíso!". Com a descoberta da América, duas visões se cristalizaram: a primeira dizia que o Novo Mundo era o reino do Anti-Cristo na terra; o Diabo estaria dominando os índios e habitando suas almas e corpos; a outra dizia que este continente era o "o Paraíso perdido", local onde Deus teria colocado o primeiro homem e a primeira mulher para viverem em felicidade eterna, antes do pecado original. Foi aí que o Diabo ganhou contornos nativos, sendo Maíra, Anhanguera, ou qualquer entidade indígena. Com a escravidão dos negros, logo a Igreja (a serviço da coroa) e os senhores brancos se apressaram em associar a figura do Diabo às divindades africanas. O Diabo ganhou uma aparência africanizada (tornando-se um homem negro enorme, numa referência preconceituosa à raça negra em geral), passou a ser chamado também de Exu4 , Tranca-Rua e outras definições afins. Cristianismo| editar código-fonte O Brasão de Arkhangelsk(Rússia) apresenta Miguel Arcanjolutando contra o Diabo. O Diabo, na maioria das igrejas, já foi um anjo de luz e estava junto a Deus, e seu nome era Lúcifer (do hebraico hêlîl, "estrela da manhã", Lúcifer foi a tradução mais próxima). Houve uma rebelião nos céus, onde Deus lançou Lúcifer fora dos Céus junto com seus anjos seguidores (segundo o livro de Apocalipse, correspondente a 1/3 dos anjos), onde ele se tornou o responsável pelo mal no Universo. Catolicismo| editar código-fonte Na teologia católica, especialmente Agostiniana, o Diabo é a representação de tudo o que Deus não representa: perversidade, apatia, tentação, luxúria, morte, destruição, com Deus representando a Luz que existe, e o demônio, as trevas, ou seja, a ausência da Luz. Referências Bíblicas: Isaías 14, Ezequiel 28 e Apocalipse 12. Cristadelfianos| editar código-fonte Os cristadelfianos não acreditam que o Diabo seja um anjo caído, mas sim uma personificação do pecado manifesto em indivíduos, associações/governos civis e eclesiásticos. Não acreditam num anjo caído porque todos os anjos segundo o que entendem por Verdade Bíblica não pecam. Entre outras explicações dizem que o salário do pecado é a morte e se os anjos são imortais logo não pecam.5 Espiritismo| editar código-fonte Conforme a Doutrina Espírita, o Diabo não existe e na prática acaba sendo uma alegoria que o Homem utiliza para a personificação do mal; é um ser alegórico, resumindo em si todas as paixões más dos Espíritos imperfeitos. Segundo resposta a pergunta 131 do Livro dos Espíritos: "Satanás é evidentemente a personificação do mal sob forma alegórica, visto não se poder admitir que exista um ser mau a lutar, como de potência a potência, com a Divindade e cuja única preocupação consistisse em lhe contrariar os desígnios. Como precisa de figuras e imagens que lhe impressionem a imaginação, o homem pintou os seres incorpóreos sob uma forma material, com atributos que lembram as qualidades ou os defeitos humanos. É assim que os antigos, querendo personificar o Tempo, o pintaram com a figura de um velho munido de uma foice e uma ampulheta. Representá-lo pela figura de um mancebo fora contra-senso. O mesmo se verifica com as alegorias da fortuna, da verdade, etc." Neo-satanismo| editar código-fonte No satanismo moderno (ver Satanismo LaVey), Satanás (não existe Diabo) não é visto como uma entidade viva, e sim como um símbolo de vitalidade, poder, virilidade, sexualidade e sensualidade. Satanás é visto como uma força da natureza e dos desejos íntimos do ser humano. E diferente do Satanismo Teísta, o Satanismo LaVey não prega nenhum mal. No satanismo Teísta existe de fato um culto ao Diabo. A palavra Satã significa opositor (opositor ao Deus cristão, no caso do cristianismo). Os adeptos dessa filosofia acreditam ser Deus o causador de toda tristeza existente no mundo. Logo, o satanismo prega o culto ao mal para contrariar o "bom juiz".[carece de fontes] Wicca| editar código-fonte Na Wicca, o conceito de demônios é desprezado. Simplesmente, porque a energia criativa não é positiva nem negativa. Somos nós quem usamos essa energia para o bem ou para o mal. Portanto, a consequência dessa ação é de nossa inteira responsabilidade, e não de um ser maligno. O deus cornífero Cernunnos da Wicca foi injustamente confundido com o Diabo cristão, por ter chifres (na antiguidade os cornos eram fálicos, remetiam à virilidade fertilidade, logo eram símbolos das religiões antigas europeias). Ele já era cultuado por religiões pagãs antes da chegada do cristianismo à Europa, portanto, foi a Igreja quem copiou a sua imagem e passou a caçar os pagãos durante a Santa Inquisição por condenar uma ideia de divindade diferente da sua. Zoroastrismo| editar código-fonte No zoroastrismo, uma possível analogia ao Diabo seria à Angro Mainyu (Ahriman em persa), inimigo de Ahura Mazda (Aúra-Masda). Ver também| editar código-fonte O Wikcionário possui o verbete''diabo''. * Bíblia Satânica * Demônio * Demonologia * Mitologia cristã Eiiitaaa Mainhaaa!! Esse Lorem ipsum é só na sacanageeem!! E que abundância meu irmão viuu!! Assim você vai matar o papai. Só digo uma coisa, Domingo ela não vai! Danadaa!! Vem minha odalisca, agora faz essa cobra coral subir!!! Pau que nasce torto, Nunca se endireita. Tchannn!! Tchannn!! Tu du du pááá! Eu gostchu muitchu, heinn! danadinha! Mainhaa! Agora use meu lorem ipsum ordinária!!! Olha o quibeee! rema, rema, ordinária!. Você usa o Lorem Ipsum tradicional? Sabe de nada inocente!! Conheça meu lorem que é Tchan, Tchan, Tchannn!! Txu Txu Tu Paaaaa!! Vem, vem ordinária!! Venha provar do meu dendê que você não vai se arrepender. Só na sacanageeem!! Eu gostchu muitchu, heinn! Eitchaaa template cheio de abundância danadaaa!! Assim você mata o papai hein!? Etâaaa Mainhaaaaa...me abusa nesse seu layout, me gera, me geraaaa ordinária!!! Só na sacanagem!!!! Venha provar do meu dendê Tu du du pááá!. Mas que abundância meu irmãooo!!! Esse é seu Layout danadaaa!??? Sabe de nada inocente!! Vem, vem, vem ordinária, provar do meu dendê!! Eu gostxuu muitxuu desse seu Layout!! Etâ danadaaaa!! Tá tão lindo que vou falar em inglês só pra você mainhaaa!! Know nothing innocent. Ordinary!! Txhann Txhann, Txu txu tu paaa!! Damned. Only in Slutty!! Abundance that my borther!! Tchan, Tchan, Tchan...Tu tu tu pa!!!! . Chama, Chama, Chama ordinária!!!! Tu du du pááá! rema, rema, ordinária! olha o quibe! eu gostchu muitchu, heinn! ordinária!! Domingo ela não vai. Tchannn!! Tchannn!! danadinha! Mainhaa! Eiiitaaa Mainhaaa!! Assim você mata o papai , viuu!! Danadaa!! Vem, vem ordinária!! Ahh mainhaa!! venha provar do meu dendê. Só na sacanageeem!! Sabe de nada inocente! que abundânciaaaa meu irmão!! Pau que nasce torto, Nunca se endireita.... Vem minha odalisca, agora faz essa cobra coral subir!!! que abundânciaaaa meu irmão!! Sabe de nada inocente! Só na sacanageeem!! venha provar do meu dendê. Ahh mainhaa!! Vem, vem ordinária!! Danadaa!! Assim você mata o papai , viuu!! Eiiitaaa Mainhaaa!! danadinha! Mainhaa! Tchannn!! Tchannn!! Domingo ela não vai. Sunday she won't go!! ordinária!! eu gostchu muitchu, heinn! olha o quibe! rema, rema, ordinária! Tu du du pááá!. Agora sim Mainhaaa!!! Me preencha nesse seu layout danadaaa!! Etâaaa mainhaaa!! danadaaa! Tu tu tu paa!!! Mas que abundância meu irmãooo!!! Esse é seu Layout danadaaa!??? Sabe de nada inocente!! Vem, vem, vem ordinária, provar do meu dendê!! Eu gostxuu muitxuu desse seu Layout!! Assim você mata o papai , viuu!! Eiiitaaa Mainhaaa!! danadinha! Mainhaa! Tchannn!! Tchannn!! Domingo ela não vai. Sunday she won't go!! ordinária!! . *